Le duo
by Pouki26
Summary: Quand deux artistes aux caractères diamétralement opposés se rencontrent...Chap 6 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! **_

_**Après un silence de plomb de plusieurs mois, me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Elle est seulement en cours d'écriture et les chapitres sont loin d'être avancés, alors il faudra vous armer de patience pour connaitre- enfin si cela vous intéresse- la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

- Voyons, quel est le code déjà ?

Yuya sortit un petit papier de sa poche et le déplia rapidement.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! 20 A 46.

De son index sautillant, elle pianota sur le digicode et entendit presqu'aussitôt le bruit distinct d'une porte qui se déverrouille. Elle fourra de nouveau le papier dans la poche de son jean et de sa main libre - l'autre contenant son matériel de travail - poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans le vestibule d'un luxueux appartement. Elle fit quelques pas avant de stopper net…

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…

De stupeur et de dégout, elle lâcha son seau et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de prononcer d'horribles jurons. Elle balaya le salon d'un regard scandalisé et s'autorisa craintivement un pas en avant. Au bout d'une longue et interminable minute d'hébétude face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle laissa ses bras retomber le long du corps avant de s'accorder le droit de choir comme un pantin désarticulé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Une fête ?

Tout en soupirant, Yuya se rappela sa conversation avec la femme de la boite d'intérim, il y a de cela deux jours à peine. Alors qu'elle effectuait son dernier jour de travail en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant de Sushi, son portable s'était mis à hurler :

- Allo !

- Mademoiselle Shiina ?

- Oui !

- Ici l'agence d'intérim Yamato. Si je ne me trompe pas vous venez tout juste de terminer votre mission comme serveuse.

- C'est exact. Je viens de rendre mon badge et mes clés. Vous avez autre chose à me proposer ? Avait demandé la petite blonde pleine d'espoir.

- En effet. Nous recherchons une jeune femme capable d'entretenir dans un état impeccable des appartements de luxe dans le quartier Ginza.

- Ginza ? Avait manqué de s'étrangler Yuya.

Ginza était réputé pour être l'un des quartiers les plus chics de Tokyo, situé dans l'arrondissement de Chūō et par la même occasion la zone d'achat la plus chère dans le monde, avec le long des avenues de nombreux magasins de mode du monde entier.

- Oui Ginza. Avait confirmé son interlocutrice. Nous avons besoin d'une personne de confiance à qui le travail ne fait pas peur. Depuis deux ans que vous travaillez pour l'agence Yamato, je suis convaincue que vous êtes la personne idéale et que vous ferez un excellent travail. Vous devrez vous montrer compétente et rigoureuse, conserver une attitude calme et polie en toute circonstance. Vous serez en charge de tenir dans une propreté impeccable trois appartements.

- Seulement trois ?

Yuya avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire du ménage en appartement, environ dix par jour, alors trois lui semblait bien peu.

- Oui trois. Si vous êtes d'accord vous commencez lundi.

Bien sur qu'elle était d'accord. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'argent et ce travail tombait à pic.

Mais lundi était trop vite arrivé. Yuya avait dû d'abord se rendre à l'agence afin de signer son contrat, récupérer ce dont elle aurait besoin pour ce nouveau travail d'une durée de six mois à un an et avait filé à Ginza. Les trois appartements dont elle avait la charge étaient par chance dans le même immeuble, mais elle était certaine d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en commençant par celui-là : En effet, un désordre sans nom régnait dans le salon dont la cuisine s'ouvrait dessus. Une odeur de thon mélangé à du saké lui chatouillait les narines lui donnant une légère nausée. Des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol au milieu de détritus et de feuilles froissées. Des vêtements – propres ou sales allez savoir – trainaient ici et là, et quelques tâches de vin et de cendres de cigarettes apportaient une touche particulièrement dégoutante à ce poster horreur grandeur nature. Mais bon, elle avait accepté ce job et elle n'allait certainement pas se décourager sans avoir même commencé. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la femme de l'agence lui avait souhaité bon courage et avait posé une main amicale sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien.

- Bon, quand faut y aller bah… faut y aller !

Yuya respira un grand coup et se releva bien décidée à rendre à cet appartement sa propreté et sa clarté qui lui étaient dû. Trois appartements ? Elle réalisa combien il allait être difficile de tenir les délais si chaque jour elle devait nettoyer une telle porcherie. C'était à espérer que les deux autres logements ne soient pas dans cet état. En tout cas, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Elle enfila gants et tablier puis fila à la cuisine remplir son seau. Elle réprima un cri de dégout face à la pile d'assiettes et de verres entassée dans l'évier et décida de commencer par là. Elle passa une bonne heure à laver cette foutue vaisselle et frotta longtemps table et sol pour faire disparaitre les maudites traces de sauce en tout genre. Quand elle passa au salon, elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ramassa bouteille après bouteille qu'elle jeta dans un grand carton, empila les vêtements dans un coin – elle s'en occuperait plus tard – et attrapa un sac poubelle noir pour y jeter toutes les ordures éparpillées sur le sol. Après avoir balayé, passer l'aspirateur et donné un bon coup de serpillière, la jeune fille posa les mains sur les hanches un sourire satisfaisait accroché aux lèvres.

- Finalement, cet appartement est susceptible de ressembler à quelque chose. Bon quelle heure est-il ?

Elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur son portable. Presque midi.

- Le reste attendra bien demain. Conclut-elle en allant ramasser son matériel.

Trois appartements, trois heures pour chacun. Son contrat stipulait bien qu'elle ne devait excéder ce temps de travail par habitat. Neuf heures de travail par jour. Elle avait connu bien pire. Et puis, on lui avait certifiait qu'elle ne serait guère dérangée par les locataires puisqu'ils ne rentraient chez eux que tard le soir, voir pas du tout. Pourtant, elle aurait bien dit sa façon de penser à celui qui logeait ici.

A la mort de son frère il y a deux ans, dernier membre de sa famille, Yuya avait été dans l'obligation d'arrêter la fac et de chercher du travail pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle avait choisi une boite d'intérim au hasard n'y connaissant absolument rien et n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Face à sa détermination de trouver un emploi, et ce, malgré son jeune âge, on lui avait confié différentes missions. Après avoir été caissière, serveuse, pompiste, baby-sitter, la voilà qui devenait femme de ménage de grand luxe à seulement 18 ans. Elle repensa vaguement à sa vie d'antan et secoua bien vite la tête. Pourquoi se remémorer un tel passé ?

Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et quitta l'appartement se demandant quel genre d'individu pouvait bien habiter là. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais on ne lui avait pas communiqué son nom, pas plus que ceux des locataires des autres résidences. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de le savoir de toute façon ? Mais l'homme demeurant dans cet endroit, avait-il si peu de bon sens pour accepter de vivre de cette manière ? Qu'on déteste faire le ménage ça, Yuya pouvait le comprendre et l'accepter, mais il s'agissait ici d'un cas quelque peu insolite. Mais à quoi bon se poser tant de questions ? Elle avait accepté ce travail et il était hors de question de se plaindre. Elle tiendrait bon comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque là.

Elle dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse puis quitta l'immeuble accueillant les rayons du soleil sur son visage comme si c'était une délivrance. Elle avisa un banc puis s'y dirigea pour se restaurer un peu. Elle sortit de son sac à dos un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau.

- Bon appétit ! Murmura-t-elle avant de croquer à belles dents dans le pain.

Elle avait trente minutes avant de se rendre au prochain appartement.

Fort heureusement pour Yuya, les deux autres logements ne ressemblaient en rien au premier. En ordres et bien entretenus, elle pensait que cela serait rapide, mais étant presque des palaces, son temps de travail fut bien rempli.

Quand la jolie et frêle petite blonde eut terminé sa journée, il était presque 19h. Elle prit le bus et arriva chez elle au bout de quarante minutes. Elle introduisit la clé et poussa la porte de son studio pour rapidement aller se vautrer sur le mini canapé. Elle était épuisée, pourtant elle devait encore se faire à manger, se laver et se coucher. Elle se releva en soufflant et entreprit d'accomplir tout cela au plus vite. Elle avait fort besoin de dormir si elle voulait tenir le coup demain.

Yuya vivait dans un quartier assez tranquille à la sortie de Tokyo. A la mort de son frère, et ce, malgré sa tristesse, elle était parvenue à se dégoter un petit studio pas trop cher qui lui permettait de mener une vie saine et sans problème. Malgré son manque de charme et une vue quasi inexistante, Yuya ne se plaignait pourtant jamais de cet endroit. Elle s'y sentait bien. Et à juste titre d'ailleurs.

Elle terminait tout juste de diner quand deux petits coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

- Yuya ! C'est moi, je peux entrer ? Lança une voix féminine.

- Entre Mahiro ! Lui répondit Yuya.

Une jeune femme brune au regard doux pénétra dans le studio refermant la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de la petite blonde qui posait la vaisselle dans l'évier.

- Alors, comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

- Exténuante. Rigola la jeune fille.

Yuya invita son amie à s'asseoir et lui raconta tout en détail.

La petite blonde avait fait la connaissance de Mahiro un soir d'hiver alors qu'elle rentrait d'une dure journée de travail. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser la lourde porte du hall d'entrée quand elle avait entendu des éclats de voix. Curieuse, elle avait contourné l'immeuble sur la droite pour voir ce qui se passait et avait aperçu un couple qui se disputait. Dans un dernier juron, le garçon avait tourné les talons se fichant pas mal de la jeune fille en pleur qui s'était laissée tombée à terre. Yuya avait hésité un moment entre s'éclipser ou aller consoler cette inconnue. Mais elle avait une fois de plus fait le bon choix. Mahiro était devenue sa meilleure amie, et depuis la mort de son frère, elle avait repris espoir et goût à la vie.

Mahiro était issue d'une famille aisée et faisait des études pour devenir écrivain. Yuya était certaine que ce choix de carrière était fait pour elle. Elle l'encourageait jour après jour de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle persiste dans ce domaine et lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle serait sa plus grande fan.

Installées sur le canapé transformable en lit à l'heure du coucher, Yuya finit de raconter sa journée en baillant.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Dit Mahiro en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue. Tu en as bien besoin. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu craques, et quand tu croiseras le type de l'appartement, apprend lui ce que veut dire le mot propreté.

- Compte sur moi ! Lui répondit Yuya en lui adressant un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte.

Elle tourna les talons dans un sourire. Décidément, elle adorait cette fille. De deux ans son ainée, Yuya la considérait comme sa propre sœur. Elle pouvait tout lui confier. Absolument tout.

- Allez, une bonne douche et au lit !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A 22h, Yuya était en pyjama et se glissait sous les couvertures. A peine eut-elle fermée les yeux, qu'elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, bien loin de s'imaginer du destin qui l'attendait et de la tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie.

* * *

Au même moment, en plein cœur de Tokyo, une salve d'applaudissements résonna longuement à travers tout le 'Suntory Hall', la salle de concert classique la plus connue du Japon. Sur scène, un individu d'environ trente ans, à la beauté phénoménale, dotés de longs cheveux noirs et des pupilles d'un rouge flamboyant se leva et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour son public devenu hystérique. Les hommes pleuraient de jalousie devant tant de virtuosité et d'éclat, alors que les femmes hurlaient leur amour à cet apollon qui ne les entendait pas.

Le rideau tomba marquant ainsi la fin du concert. Le pianiste le plus célèbre du monde, autant pour son talent que pour son caractère de démon légendaire, venait une fois de plus de prouver qu'il était l'homme à abattre pour tout musicien voulant lui voler son titre de numéro un. Kyo Mibu avait de nouveau frappé.

* * *

**La suite je ne sais pas trop quand.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le magnifique prélude de Rachmaninov s'éleva dans les airs pénétrant les songes de la jolie blonde encore endormie. D'abord calme, la mélodie était douce et agréable. Puis le rythme de la musique s'accéléra soudainement s'imposant comme une réalité. Le réveil avait sonné. Yuya se frotta les paupières puis ouvrit grand les yeux en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Hum, quelle nuit agréable. J'ai bien dormi.

Sans attendre, elle sauta à bas du lit, s'approcha de la chaine hifi qui avait autrefois appartenue à son grand frère et monta le son. Elle aimait ce morceau. Elle préférait cela à un bip sonore horripilant pour la réveiller chaque matin et qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Elle attrapa la jaquette du CD qu'elle écoutait et sourit en observant le visage plaqué dessus.

- Cet homme a un talent fou. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir jouer ainsi. Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. En plus d'être beau comme un Dieu…

Yuya soupira de jalousie et reposa la pochette du CD avant de prendre le magazine posé à côté. Elle en tourna quelques pages afin d'y trouver l'article qui l'intéressait :

_« Kyo Mibu, célèbre pianiste japonais, continu d'enthousiasmer les foules. Depuis près de dix ans, il détient le record de nombre de disques vendus de par le monde et de concerts donnés. Après une tournée mondiale qui a duré plus de deux ans, le voici de retour au pays pour une série de représentations inédites. Il mène une carrière internationale en solo et ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter. __Malgré son jeune âge, il est le pianiste le plus brillant et le plus original de sa génération et de l'époque_. _Son jeu se caractérise par son sens artistique, son esprit hautement diabolique, son ampleur défiant toute mesure, la perfection de sa technique, ainsi que par une science innée d'établir le contact avec l'auditoire_ _sans le moindre effort_. _Mais si Kyo Mibu est devenu l'idole des femmes pour sa beauté époustouflante, son charisme, sa splendeur naturelle, sans oublier ses yeux d'un rouge sang déroutant, il n'en reste pas moins un symbole de tourment pour la gente masculine qui aimerait lui ressembler. Doté d'un talent sans pareil, il conserve pourtant un caractère froid, taciturne et… dirait-on, quelque peu démoniaque. Ce dernier répand autour de lui une véritable aura de terreur qui paralyse les âmes faibles. Le sourire mauvais qu'il affiche en permanence renforce l'idée d'être face à un dangereux psychopathe. Serait-ce une façade ? Tel est le mystère depuis de nombreuses années car personne n'est jamais parvenu à approcher l'artiste sans rester paralysé de terreur. Pourtant, malgré son immense succès planétaire, une ombre semble planer au-dessus du pianiste. En effet, Kyo Mibu évoluant seul depuis toujours connaitrait à en croire les rumeurs et les statistiques, une légère baisse de côte de popularité, pourtant si infime qu'elle en paraitrait risible. C'est dans cette mesure que nous nous posons la question, à savoir si le musicien choisira de partager la scène en duo, ou alors si nous préférons imaginer quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, en orchestre. Ce serait à juste titre un bon moyen pour lui de propulser sa notoriété et sa carrière à un rang universel… »_

Yuya laissa ses yeux vagabonder un instant sur les nombreuses photos de l'artiste entourant l'article et referma brusquement le magazine. Même si elle adorait réellement ce musicien et l'admirait pour son talent et son don inné, elle était pourtant loin de lui porter la même affection que toutes ces greluches hystériques qui se mettaient à hurler à la moindre de ses apparitions. Car au vu des dires des chroniques sur son comportement d'homme hautain et sans une once d'humanité, elle doutait qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec un type pareil. Malgré tout, il resterait pourtant l'un des meilleurs interprètes à ses yeux et ce, quelque soit son caractère.

8h30. L'heure tournait. Yuya se dépêcha de s'habiller et d'avaler son petit déjeuner avant de foncer à Ginza. Cette fois, elle avait décidé de commencer par les appartements les plus propres, elle ne tenait pas à gâcher le début de cette belle matinée ensoleillée par une vision d'horreur.

* * *

La journée était bien entamée, et il était presque 16h qu'en Yuya pénétra dans ce qu'elle avait décidé de surnommer « le dépotoir ». Pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait en effet bien choisi le nom. Une tornade s'était-elle déchainée depuis son passage la veille ? De nombreuses bouteilles, des boites à pizza et des morceaux de nourriture avaient envahi les lieux, jonchant le sol en long et en large. Ce salon qu'elle avait si vigoureusement bien nettoyé ressemblait en tout point à une poubelle géante.

Si elle ne prononça pas un mot, la jeune fille en était pourtant quitte pour une bonne rage et elle sentait son sang bouillir. Mais pour qui la prenait-on ? Pour une bonniche ? L'imbécile vivant ici, n'avait-il pas remarqué que tout était parfaitement propre quand il était rentré chez lui ? Bien sur, elle était embauchée pour s'occuper du ménage, mais il y avait des limites au manque de respect. Elle se fit la promesse de dire sa façon de penser à cet homme le jour où elle croiserait son chemin. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il pouvait en être certain, et tant pis pour le manque de politesse dont elle ferait preuve.

Avec forte mauvaise humeur, Yuya s'employa à tout ranger et nettoyer une nouvelle fois, faisant un boucan infernal, et quand ce fut fait, elle décida de passer à la suite. Mais l'appartement était tellement grand qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Elle avisa alors la première porte qu'elle aperçut le long du corridor, puis tourna la poignée. Elle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité mais distingua nettement un lit et les rayons du soleil tentant une vaine percée à travers les épais rideaux. Renonçant à utiliser l'interrupteur qu'elle cherchait à tâtons, elle traversa la chambre manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, et ses mains se posèrent sur les tentures. Elle tira un grand coup sec pour faire entrer la lumière quand elle entendit presqu'aussitôt un grognement derrière elle. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. S'agissait-il d'un chien ? Était-il possible qu'il y ait un animal dans cette pièce ? Elle entendait distinctement quelque chose remuer dans son dos et une voix s'éleva, agressive.

- Bordel, t'es qui toi ?

Yuya se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme nu à demi-allongé sur le lit. Elle distinguait à peine ses yeux cachés par une longue chevelure noire, mais fut paralysée quand d'une main l'individu écarta une mèche rebelle de son front. Son regard émeraude rencontra alors la couleur du sang, des yeux qui la perçaient de part en part comme s'ils la condamnaient à périr sur le champ.

- Je t'ai posé une question, s'énerva l'homme.

Yuya avala difficilement sa salive tentant d'échapper à ce regard animal tout en maitrisant les tremblements de son corps.

-Je… je suis la… la femme de ménage…

Elle ne parvenait à se défaire de ces yeux, comme si elle plongeait dans un gouffre sans fin. L'homme la dévisagea un instant comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme puis se rallongea subitement.

-Si tu en as assez vu et que tu ne veux pas crever ici même, je te conseille de refermer ses putains de rideaux. Et dégage de là !

Face à la menace proférée, Yuya ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux, referma les rideaux et quitta la chambre en vitesse.

Appuyée au mur du vestibule, la petite blonde avait toutes les peines du monde à se remettre de sa frayeur. Devait-elle quitter cet endroit au plus vite ou faire comme si de rien n'était et poursuivre son travail comme une bonne fille ? Une main posée sur la poignée de la porte, elle tentait désespérément de rassembler ses esprits et luttait contre son envie irrépressible de fuir. Avait-elle simplement rêvé ou s'agissait-il de Kyo Mibu, le célèbre pianiste qu'elle avait toujours admiré ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un démon. Ces yeux rouges, brillants et dévastateurs, elle les avaient vus maintes et maintes fois, que ce soit à la télé, dans les magazines ou sur les nombreuses pubs, les trouvant particulièrement attirants, fascinée qu'on puisse posséder un tel trésor, une telle rareté. Mais en face à face, les choses étaient différentes, elle s'était sentie comme happée. Il l'avait regardé comme un vulgaire insecte qu'on écraserait d'un revers de main, comme si elle n'était tout simplement rien… et ce ton dur et dénoué de sympathie quand il avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait accablée. L'image qu'elle avait de cet homme, de son idole en tant que musicien hors pair, de ce brillant artiste, avait volé en éclat en un instant, s'écroulant tel un château de carte. Il avait même menacé de la tuer si elle ne déguerpissait pas tout de suite. Quel horrible individu ! Yuya s'en serait presque effondrée de trouille. Et là voilà qui était prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ficher le camp d'ici au plus vite, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Quel imbécile se risquerait à rester dans la demeure d'un tel démon ?

Mais allait-elle toutefois capituler aussi vite ? Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur de lui ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier un quelconque châtiment. Était-elle aussi faible pour ne pas parvenir à lui tenir tête ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de croire qu'elle était inférieure à cet homme ? Rien. Même si leur statut n'avait rien en commun, ils étaient avant tout des humains. Alors, non, que ça lui plaise ou non, elle resterait et ferait son travail jusqu'au bout comme une vraie professionnelle. Mais qui aurait cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour à faire le ménage chez le célèbre Kyo Mibu ? Pas elle, c'est sur. Mais n'avait-elle pas caressé le vain espoir de le rencontrer un jour ? Peut-être. Ceci dit, après cette brève rencontre, elle n'était plus très sure d'avoir envie de le connaitre. En tout cas, la presse n'avait pas menti à son sujet, et elle semblait même être en-dessous de la vérité.

Yuya inspira un grand coup et choisit toutefois de se remettre au travail. Il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures et d'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, le démon pianiste allait poursuivre sa sieste. Tant mieux. Elle préférait éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Elle attrapa son matériel et choisit de se rendre à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en passant devant la chambre de Kyo mais se força à ne plus y penser.

* * *

Toute à son occupation, la tête penchée dans l'énorme jacuzzi, le pommeau de douche en main, Yuya n'entendit pas le propriétaire des lieux se glisser dans son dos et se pencher sur elle, soufflant à son oreille.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas enfuie on dirait ?

Kyo eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter le coup de tête quand Yuya, dans un hurlement de stupeur se releva subitement. Dans sa surprise, elle lâcha le pommeau de douche qui se retourna l'arrosant des pieds à la tête. Elle chercha tant bien que mal à couper l'eau sous le rire diabolique de son persécuteur, quand ce dernier la poussa en avant. Elle tomba dans le jacuzzi et fut rapidement trempée jusqu'aux os en se débattant pour reprendre son équilibre. Quand elle parvint à tourner le robinet, elle lança un regard meurtrier à Kyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, idiot ? Ça ne va pas dans ta tête ? S'insurgea la jeune fille en se mettant debout pour lui faire face.

- Tu es encore bien jeune, lança simplement son interlocuteur en fixant sa poitrine.

Yuya fronça les sourcils à cette réflexion avant de suivre la direction de son regard. Elle baissa la tête sur son tee-shirt trempé. Il dévoilait absolument tout de son anatomie.

- Aaaaahhh imbécile, ne regarde pas !

- Hahahaha ! T'es marrante !

- Donne-moi une serviette au lieu de te moquer de moi !

Les mains enfoncées dans le jean qu'il avait revêtu avant de se pointer, Kyo se contenta de hocher la tête dans un sourire ironique.

- Débrouille-toi toute seule ! Dit-il en tournant les talons. Et nettoie moi tout ce bordel !

Il quitta la salle de bain abandonnant la pauvre Yuya à son triste sort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Grommela la petite blonde en enjambant le jacuzzi pour sortir. Il est malade ce type. Comment peut-on être aussi talentueux tout en étant aussi con ?

Elle farfouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'une serviette, et quand elle l'eut trouvée s'épongea le visage, essora ses cheveux, et sécha tant bien que mal ses vêtements. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant pour rentrer chez elle ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se balader dans la rue, trempée de la tête aux pieds, ressemblant à un chien errant ? En tout cas il n'était pas question pour elle de rester là à ne rien dire. Il allait en prendre pour son grade monsieur le virtuose.

Comme une furie, et tant pis si elle inondait le sol, elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux au salon où elle retrouva le démon vautré dans le canapé une bouteille de saké à la main. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard quand elle se mit à brailler.

- Espèce de débile. Comment je vais faire pour continuer à travailler dans cet état ? Je n'ai aucun vêtement de rechange.

Kyo ne répondit pas, se triturant l'oreille comme s'il était devenu subitement sourd. Mais Yuya ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Cria-t-elle en s'approchant plus près.

Il daigna lui lancer un coup d'œil de côté jaugeant la créature qui osait lui hurler dessus à plein poumon.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins ?

- J'n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois célèbre. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter comme tu l'as fait.

A n'en pas douter, cette fille, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, avait beaucoup de cran pour se permettre de lui parler de cette manière.

- Et puis, c'était quoi tout ce foutoir ? Dans quel monde tu vis pour ne rien respecter alors que j'ai tout nettoyé à la perfection hier ?

La bombe avait été lâchée. Yuya ne parvenait plus à se maitriser tant la colère la faisait trembler. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Même si elle devait perdre son boulot, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose aussi grave. Quelque fut le rang d'une personne, chacun avait droit au respect.

- Tu as beau être un musicien talentueux, tu n'en restes pas moins quelqu'un de méprisable.

Elle ne laissa rien paraitre de sa peur quand Kyo se leva vivement et vint se poster face à elle, son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son regard était dur comme la pierre et ses pupilles si menaçantes qu'elle finit par baisser les yeux, vaincue.

- Tu n'as peur de rien on dirait. Tu as du cran pour une planche à pain.

Yuya garda le silence malgré cette remarque des plus déplaisantes, pétrifiée. Kyo l'observa un moment et inspira.

- Tu me plais. C'est entendu ! Je ferai de toi mon serviteur numéro un.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, l'effleurant en passant près d'elle pour gagner la cuisine.

- Hein ! Quoi ?

La jeune fille n'était pas sure d'avoir bien compris. Son serviteur numéro un ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cette andouille ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour le voir. Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serai ta servante ?

- Pff, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

Yuya serra les poings si forts qu'elle s'enfonça presque les ongles dans la paume. Pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile pour l'insulter comme ça.

- Parce que je suis le célèbre Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Comme si ça expliquait tout. Kyo aux de démon ? Mais oui, elle avait déjà lu ça quelque part. Onime no Kyo. C'est ainsi que de nombreux journalistes l'avaient surnommé. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Il ressemblait en tout point à l'ange noir sortit des Enfers pour tourmentés les âmes fragiles. Mais Yuya était loin d'être la petite fille faible qu'on aurait pu croire, et cet imbécile d'ange allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

- Tu peux toujours courir. Jamais je ne serai ton esclave, Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Et elle se détourna sous l'œil intrigué du pianiste pour aller remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette fichue salle de bain. Kyo étouffa un petit rire, il allait bien s'amuser avec cette fille. L'avenir promettait d'être relativement intéressant. Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de saké et s'en retourna dans sa chambre se fichant pas mal du raffut ainsi que des jurons proférés par sa nouvelle femme de ménage.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre de notre couple préféré? Ça démarre mal pour ces deux-là.**

**Prochain chapitre dans le week-end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et un grand merci pour vos lectures et reviews. **

**_Bloody-Kyo_: j'avais deviné que c'était toi^^ merci beaucoup.  
**

**Voici mon chapitre 3. **

**Je m'excuse par avance pour le retard de mes prochains chapitres à publier. Ayant une tendinite fortement désagréable au poignet gauche, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à taper au clavier et cela risque d'occasionner du retard pour la suite, mais pas de panique, je continuerai à écrire mais au ralenti^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le dernier accord, plaqué avec vigueur et brillance, marqua l'achèvement du morceau. Une fois de plus, par le naturel et la limpidité de son jeu, Kyo souleva un ouragan d'applaudissement. Il abandonna illico sa banquette d'un blanc immaculé qui contrastait avec son costume d'une couleur aussi sombre que son âme et se retira. Ses yeux balayèrent à peine la salle quand le rideau tomba marquant la fin de son énième concert.

En coulisse, il arracha presque sa veste qu'il jeta à terre dans un soupir agacé. Kyo n'avait jamais supporté de porter ce genre de tenues. Elles ne collaient pas du tout avec son caractère et le style qu'il aurait voulu imposer. Mais son maître et manageur, Muramasa, n'en avait cure : à chacune de ses apparitions sur scène, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer impeccable et sous son meilleur jour. Un artiste de renommé tel que Kyo Mibu se devait d'être un modèle de perfection vestimentaire. Mais d'après Kyoshiro, son jeune frère, il était plus probable que ce soit le seul moyen d'atténuer son comportement de démon et éviter d'effrayer le public par un mode vestimentaire un poil trop vulgaire pour un artiste mondialement connu.

- Kyo, une fois de plus, tu as été le meilleur.

Le pianiste gratifia Kyoshiro d'un regard mauvais tout en basculant sur le sofa de sa loge. Bien sur qu'il était le meilleur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet imbécile en doute ?

- Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité. Renchérit Kyoshiro en lui tendant une bouteille de saké.

Sans un mot, Kyo s'empara de sa boisson préférée et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Si tu avais vu toutes ces filles, prêtes à se jeter sur toi. Elles donneraient n'importe quoi pour que tu leur adresses ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elles sont devenues totalement hystériques. Mais toi non, tu t'en fiches…. Et blablabla et blablabla….

Kyoshiro était parfois pire qu'une fille quand il s'y mettait, ce qui avait le don de lui créer de nombreuses accroches verbales avec son frère ainé.

- La ferme ! Couina le démon en fermant les yeux.

- Mais Kyo…

- T'es vraiment chiant. Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois mon frère, un jour je me débarrasserai de toi.

Dans un geste devenu machinal, il jeta la bouteille vide par-dessus son épaule et s'allongea sur le sofa pour piquer un petit somme, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il émit un petit son irrité en devinant l'identité de l'importun.

- Tu es toujours aussi impatient, Kyo.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de m'intéresser à une bande d'idiot.

Muramasa sourit doucement contournant le sofa pour s'asseoir face à son disciple, disciple qui avait largement dépassé ses propres capacités depuis bien longtemps.

- Il s'agit d'un public qui t'adule et te respecte. Expliqua gentiment ce dernier.

- Pfff ! J'en ai rien à faire.

- Vous perdez votre temps maître Muramasa. S'interposa Kyoshiro. Vous savez bien que Kyo n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête.

Kyoshiro aperçut le petit sourire en coin de son frère alors que Muramasa semblait quelque peu embêté par cette évidence qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il aborde un sujet épineux avec son élève.

- J'ai à te parler Kyo.

La voix de Muramasa devint plus grave, comme empreinte de sévérité. Il porta son regard sur Kyoshiro lui indiquant de prendre place face à lui. Il avait besoin du cadet pour faire entendre raison à la forte tête qu'était Kyo.

- Tu es parfaitement au courant que ces derniers mois nous avons remarqué une légère baisse du nombre d'entrée à chacun de tes concerts. Même si cela ne se remarque qu'à peine, tu ne fais pourtant plus salle comble depuis presque un an.

Kyo préférait faire mine de dormir pour ne pas avoir à essuyer les remontrances de son maitre. Même si celui-ci disait vrai, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais l'homme blond était loin d'être aveugle, et savait pertinemment qu'il avait toute l'attention de son élève.

- Cela risque de devenir un problème si on ne change pas les choses.

- C'est vrai ! Intervint Kyoshiro. Kyo, tu as un caractère impitoyable et tu fais peur à tous ceux qui veulent t'approcher. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les gens continuent de venir à tes concerts. Tu ne les remercies jamais et tu ne leur prêtes aucune attention. Pff, tu es vraiment insupportable en somme. Ca va pour moi car tu es mon frère et que je te connais par cœur… Et puis, pourquoi tu refuses tant que ça de jouer avec moi ?

Il entendit le petit rire sadique du démon.

- Les sous-fifres n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Pourquoi je m'abaisserai à jouer avec un minable comme toi ?

- Tu exagères toujours ! Bouda le petit frère.

Un raclement de gorge les fit taire.

- Ce serait pourtant une bonne chose pour toi Kyo de te présenter sur scène avec Kyoshiro. Ca te permettrait de relancer ta carrière à son point culminant et ce serait également une grande chance pour ton frère.

- Pff, plutôt crever ! Lâcha le pianiste en se levant, passablement irrité par toutes ces choses qu'il avait entendu à maintes reprises.

- Je ne te demande pas de jouer avec un orchestre, tu en serais incapable…

Cette remarque parut fortement déplaire à Kyo qui tiqua, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. La chose qui l'enrageait bien plus que de jouer avec son propre frère était de se retrouver avec une bande d'incapable, faisant erreur sur erreur, tremblant de peur et craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa réputation, ce qui serait en effet le cas. Il n'aurait ni le temps ni la patience de le supporter.

- Mais Kyo, réfléchis-y ! Que tu ne veuilles pas créer un duo avec Kyoshiro je veux bien l'accepter, mais tu dois absolument trouver un artiste de talent et ainsi te montrer sous un jour nouveau.

- Cela risque d'être impossible, dit Kyoshiro.

Le maitre et l'élève convergèrent leur regard sur le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas.

- Qui pourrait-être en mesure de supporter le caractère du légendaire Onime no Kyo ?

Les lèvres de Muramasa s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, Kyoshiro avait sans doute raison. Mais il devait pourtant bien y avoir en ce monde une personne susceptible de supporter Kyo, qui serait capable d'adoucir son tempérament, de le rendre meilleur, de le rendre un peu plus humain… Enfin… peut-être…

- Il faudrait quelqu'un d'assez fou pour oser lever la voix sur lui et lui dire sa façon de penser, ajouta le cadet. A part les quatre sacrés du ciel, il n'existe personne capable d'un tel culot. C'est peine perdue maître.

Muramasa soupira vaguement, s'enfonçant dans une profonde réflexion. Que faire ? Il savait que trouver le partenaire idéal pour Kyo n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser aller au découragement. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère et il existait toujours de l'espoir pour son disciple.

Alors que de son côté Kyoshiro croisait les bras sur sa chaise se plongeant lui même dans ses propres pensées, Kyo tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, perplexe. Quand il posa la main sur la poignée, l'image d'une furie dans ses vêtements trempés lui revint en mémoire_. Quelqu'un d'assez insensé pour se permettre de lui crier dessus_ ? Cette fille avait été assez folle pour le faire. Malgré son apparence fragile et sa petite taille, elle n'avait pas hésité à prononcer des paroles qui en auraient laissé tant d'autres sur le carreau. Le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon en était resté muet de stupéfaction l'espace d'un court instant avant de décider qu'elle serait peut-être une excellente esclave personnelle. Cela serait intéressant de voir comment elle évoluerait à son contact. Finirait-elle par prendre la fuite, ou alors, lui tiendrait-elle tête à chacune de leur rencontre ? En tout cas, il avait presque hâte de la revoir pour lui pourrir l'existence. Entre deux concerts, elle constituerait un excellent passe-temps. Sur ces macabres projets à l'encontre d'une pauvre innocente, il ne se retourna pas sur Muramasa et son frère quand il s'en alla sans un mot.

* * *

- Bon sang Yuya, mais calme-toi !

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que Yuya tournait en long et en large dans l'appartement, retenant de temps à autre quelques injures fort déplacées, incapable de se détendre, et ce, malgré l'insistance de Mahiro.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de penser à autre chose ? Proposa son amie.

Quand, plus tôt dans la soirée Yuya était rentrée à son studio dans une fureur noire, elle s'était rapidement débarrassée de ses vêtements humides les lançant dans le panier à linge prévu à cet effet et s'était jetée dans la douche pensant que cela parviendrait à l'apaiser. Puis elle avait tenté d'écouter un peu de musique, mais certainement pas de l'autre dégénéré, avait allumé la télé, préparé à manger, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle aurait pu se coucher et lire un bon livre, mais jamais elle ne serait parvenue à trouver le sommeil. C'est alors, qu'en n'y tenant plus, elle avait toqué à la porte de sa meilleure amie lui vomissant au visage sa haine envers le grand Kyo Mibu. Et depuis, elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Mahiro qui tentait vainement de l'apaiser, mais sans aucun résultat évident.

- YUYA ! Cria la jeune fille brune tant elle était désespérée.

Mahiro n'élevait que très rarement la voix, mais il s'agissait là d'une urgence. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir la petite blonde tourner en rond, lui donnant une terrible migraine.

- Oh pardonne-moi Mahiro ! S'excusa Yuya en s'affalant finalement sur le canapé. Je suis tellement en colère après cet idiot que j'en ai oublié tout le reste.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura Mahiro en prenant place à ses côtés, mais tu devrais peut-être songer à te calmer un peu. Ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur de s'énerver comme ça, et tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge si tu plisses les yeux de cette manière.

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de faire sourire la blondinette qui cessa de froncer les sourcils. Elle soupira quelque peu soulagée d'avoir pu se confier à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait entièrement vidé son sac, racontant dans les moindres détails sa rencontre avec la célébrité. Même si Mahiro ne connaissait la star que de nom, ne portant que peu d'intérêt à la musique, elle trouvait néanmoins terrible la manière dont Kyo avait traité Yuya. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les riches soient des personnes si détestables ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Mahiro, soucieuse. Tu devrais peut-être demander à travailler ailleurs.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'emporta presque Yuya. Il en est hors de question. Si je fais ça, l'autre idiot va penser que je ne suis qu'une dégonflée. Non, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

- Mais Yuya…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends ni dans quoi je m'embarque mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai signé. J'ai besoin de cet argent.

Mahiro observa son amie, inquiète. Depuis près de deux ans qu'elle la connaissait, elle l'avait toujours connu dynamique et fonceuse, ne baissant jamais les bras devant les difficultés. Elle semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Elle lui avait toujours envié cette force de caractère, son tempérament de battante, mais savait que son cœur cachait une grande douleur suite à son passé difficile et d'être seule au monde. Allait-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel elle fonçait tête baissée ? Tenir tête à une star mondiale n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en soi, mais à quoi bon essayer de la raisonner ? Quand Yuya avait décidé quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout, et tant pis s'il devait y avoir de la casse. Enfin, elle serait toujours là pour elle et la soutiendrait dans les moments les plus durs.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Bien sur.

Yuya attrapa les mains de Mahiro dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mahiro, tout ira bien. Kyo Mibu n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Après tout, je suis Yuya Shiina n'est-ce pas ? La fille de mes parents.

Fort peu convaincue par les paroles de la jeune fille, Mahiro n'en souffla pourtant pas un mot et pressa en retour ses mains en signe de soutien. Elles finirent par se séparer se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Yuya n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à tenir face à un personnage tel que Kyo, mais si elle devait le recroiser, elle ferait en sorte que ce dernier la respecte.

* * *

- En retard, je suis en retard.

La jeune fille baissa son regard vert émeraude sur sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait presque trente minutes de retard. Elle était censée commencer chaque jour à 9h, et il était exactement 9h27.

Elle n'avait entendu son réveil que tardivement et était presque tombée du lit en s'apercevant avec horreur de l'heure. La cause de ce retard ? Elle avait mis un temps fou à trouver le sommeil, son esprit trop occupé à se rebeller contre le démon plutôt qu'à essayer de s'endormir. Résultat, impossible d'émerger au petit matin.

Elle piqua un sprint oubliant de regarder devant elle. Le choc fut rude et elle tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, s'écorchant le bras droit. Demain, c'est sur elle aurait un magnifique bleu. Elle avait bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits quand une voix douce attira son attention :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

- Hein !

- Je suis non-voyant, alors veuillez-bien m'excuser.

Il est aveugle ? S'étonna Yuya en se relevant.

- Non, c'est ma faute, je suis sincèrement désolée. J'étais pressée et je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? Questionna le jeune aveugle.

Yuya ignora la douleur de ses fesses et le filet de sang qui s'échappait de son avant-bras.

- Pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il tenait entre les mains une boite contenant très certainement un violon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant de retrouver leur éclat naturel.

- Oh ! Vous êtes musicien ?

- En effet, je me rends justement à une répétition et j'étais moi-même perdu dans mes pensés.

- Je vois.

Puis se rappelant l'heure :

- Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Encore désolée et merci.

Yuya reprit sa course sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse du jeune homme blond et arriva finalement devant l'immeuble de Kyo. Elle avait décidé de commencer par celui-là. Elle était assez remontée et reposée pour le rencontrer et lui tenir tête si une nouvelle altercation venait à éclater. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner et composa le code. Elle entra et eut l'étonnante surprise de ne pas découvrir un appartement aussi dégoutant que les deux jours précédents. Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut pas le moindre bruit. Néanmoins méfiante, elle traversa l'appartement et colla la tête à la porte de la chambre du pianiste. Elle tourna la poignée et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Personne. Ouf !

Aucune présence de l'individu considéré comme objet indésirable. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir faire son boulot en toute quiétude.

Cependant, avant de commencer, elle passa en revue toutes les pièces de l'appartement. En plus d'un salon et d'une salle à manger spacieuse, une cuisine, la chambre personnelle de Kyo et une salle de bain luxueuse, elle compta trois autres chambres, un bureau qui ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'autre chose, mais également, et sans doute la plus belle de toute, une pièce merveilleusement bien éclairée, propre et raffinée où trônait en son milieu un magnifique piano à queue.

Curieuse, elle pénétra de manière craintive comme si elle commettait le plus abominable des crimes et toucha du bout des doigts les touches du clavier. Une note s'éleva dans les airs et elle retira la main comme si elle venait de s'y brûler. Un éblouissant sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus approché un piano d'aussi près, et l'envie de prendre place la démangeait. Elle lança un regard circulaire dans cet endroit à la connotation magique et aperçut les partitions bien rangées dans la bibliothèque qui lui faisait face. Elle en prit une au hasard dans les mains et en tourna quelques pages. Vivaldi, « les quatre saisons ». Pour une raison qu'elle pensait justifiée, elle voyait mal Kyo Mibu jouer ce genre de musique, cela ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage, et en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà écouté cette œuvre jouée par l'artiste. Comme tant d'autres qu'elle découvrait au fil de son regard. « Consolation » de Liszt, « Petite musique de nuit » de Mozart, ou encore « Sonate au clair de lune » de Beethoven, morceau que Yuya en revanche adorait et chérissait. Œuvre à la fois triste et pleine de délicatesse. A chaque fois qu'elle l'écoutait, elle pleurait à coup sur, se rappelant ses parents, son frère. Le premier mouvement décrivait une marche funèbre, la sonate ayant été cataloguée comme musique de deuil.

La jeune fille rangea la partition et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, elle avait du travail à faire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le piano et referma la porte sur ce trésor.

Durant les trois longues heures de labeur à tenter de redonner un peu de couleur à cet appartement, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce piano majestueux qui se tenait là, à quelques pas d'elle, qui l'attirait, l'appelait, lui donnant une envie irrépressible de jouer et de se rappeler ce dont elle était capable et surtout qui elle était. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point cette pièce contrastait avec le reste de l'appartement. Visiblement, Kyo respectait son instrument de musique, allant jusqu'à tout laisser d'une propreté éclatante.

Finalement, après avoir fini son temps de travail, elle céda à la tentation. Elle vérifia néanmoins qu'elle avait accompli sa tâche à la perfection et retourna dans ce jardin secret. Elle poussa la porte et sans une once d'hésitation s'assit sur la banquette ajustant sa position face au clavier. Elle prit une grande inspiration, lança ses mains en l'air puis ses doigts s'envolèrent sur les touches dans « Le vol du bourdon » de Nikolaï Rimski-Korsakov. Une interprétation quasi parfaite, à une vitesse mystifiante et une maitrise presque totale. Yuya oublia alors la réalité se replongeant avec délice dans cet univers éblouissant de note, de rythme et de couleurs. Elle joua pendant dix longues minutes le cœur léger et l'esprit concentré, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se fermer, ni même ne vit l'ombre apparaitre le temps d'une infime seconde. Ses doigts cessèrent seulement de s'agiter quand elle réalisa qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Elle devait encore se restaurer rapidement et passer à son prochain travail. Elle se leva, abandonna bien malgré elle la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte, attrapa son matériel et sortit de l'appartement.

A peine la jeune fille eut-elle disparue, que Kyo sortit de la pénombre du couloir. Une expression énigmatique se peignait sur son visage d'où émergeait de magnifiques yeux rouges plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. A en juger par ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas hérité d'une femme de ménage ordinaire. Il ne saurait juger de son âge exact, mais il était certain qu'elle cachait un immense potentiel encore bien peu exploité à ce jour. Décidément, les choses étaient de plus en plus intéressantes. D'autant plus qu'il avait cette intime conviction que… il secoua la tête. Pourtant… pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part ?

* * *

**Je sais que Kyo et Yuya ne se sont pas rencontrés dans ce chapitre mais j'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour amis lecteur! **

**Malgré ma terrible fracture du poignet gauche et une douleur lancinante qui me fait souffrir le martyre, je vous poste le chapitre 4. **

**Merci pour vos super reviews et bonne lecture. On se voit en fin de page.**

* * *

L'éblouissante mélodie des deux pianos à queue s'accordait à merveille faisant luire au fin fond du cœur des spectateurs un sentiment si pur qu'il en était presque impossible de ne pas pleurer de bonheur. Le public, tenu en haleine face à l'incomparable couple Shiina retenait son souffle jusqu'à la dernière note, se préparant à saluer par une salve d'applaudissement et de cris hystériques les artistes. Ayana et Hiro Shiina, pianistes de renommée internationale était l'image même d'une union sacrée et d'un parfait équilibre dans le romantisme, de sobriété dans le lyrisme et de profondeur dans la délicatesse. Aucun musicien en ce monde n'était capable de rivaliser avec ce duo aussi extraordinaire qu'authentique. Une paire unie par un mariage d'amour et de sincérité, aimant et aimée de tous.

Les derniers accords furent plaqués dans un unisson parfait, et une ovation assourdissante s'éleva faisant trembler la salle de concert et donnant le vertige à une petite fille blonde aux yeux éclatant de fierté et de fascination assise près de son frère. Aidée par ce jeune homme répondant au nom de Nozomu, cette fillette se mit debout sur son siège afin de mieux voir le couple sur scène qui saluait son public et agita frénétiquement ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre manifestant ainsi son enthousiasme face à tant d'éclat.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Yuya assistait à l'un des nombreux concerts donnés par ses parents, mais plus elle en écoutait, plus elle était certaine qu'elle suivrait leurs pas et connaitrait à son tour gloire et joie de faire partager sa propre musique. Elle hurlait des 'bravos' comme un écho à ceux de la foule et s'agitait furieusement, battant des pieds quand… subitement, tout devint noir...l'obscurité la plus totale, une descente aux enfers.

Dans un cri étouffé, Yuya ouvrit grand les yeux se mettant brusquement sur son séant. Trempée de sueur, les cheveux en désordre plaqués contre son visage, elle respirait avec difficulté. Encore ! Ce rêve, combien de fois l'avait elle fait ? Était-elle condamnée à le revivre éternellement ? Cela faisait maintenant dix ans. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revoit cette même scène en boucle, dernier souvenir de ses parents ?

Des larmes d'amertume roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Était-elle maudite ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si monstrueux dans une autre vie pour qu'on la châtie de cette manière ? D'horribles images dansaient devant ses yeux comme une ancienne ritournelle où elle revoyait dans les moindres détails la triste scène des cercueils de ses parents que l'on glissaient en terre. Un bras autour de ses épaules, son grand frère pleurait avec elle alors qu'elle hurlait le nom du couple défunt, ses yeux embués de larmes. Du haut de ses huit ans, Yuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. Nozomu avait eu beau lui expliquer que l'avion qui transportait Ayana et Hiro pour une tournée aux États-Unis s'était écrasé pour cause de mauvais temps, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait seulement besoin de les voir, de leur parler, de les toucher…

Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines que Yuya sortie de sa léthargie pour enfin accepter les faits, se laissant pénétrer de la triste réalité et demander le droit de se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

- Papa, Maman, pleura alors la petite fille dans le cimetière. Je vous promets d'être sage, de bien travailler et l'école et de continuer à jouer du piano. Un jour, je serai comme vous.

Nozomu qui était à ses côtés questionna sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Yuya ?

- Moi aussi un jour je serai connue comme papa et maman. Je serai une grande artiste et je ferai des concerts de piano à travers le monde entier. Je le jure !

Nozomu avait souri certain que Yuya serait à la hauteur de cette promesse. N'était-elle pas déjà une petite virtuose et la fille d'un couple légendaire ? Hiro et Ayana avait su faire passer leur amour de la musique à leurs enfants, Nozomu lui-même ayant fait le choix de devenir chanteur d'opéra.

Yuya avait alors grandi aux cotés d'un frère aimant qui s'occupait bien d'elle, mais ce dernier peinant à réaliser son rêve, un monde empli de défi et de concurrence, un univers pour lequel on ne pouvait compter que sur soi, avait presqu'englouti la fortune de leurs parents dans ses études et celles de sa sœur.

Était-ce le destin qui voulut que le malheur frappe à nouveau ? Yuya n'avait que seize ans et rentrait avec son frère d'une sortie au cinéma après une longue semaine de travail pour tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas fait cent mètres qu'une petite bande de voyou les accostait cherchant manifestement querelle. Ils en avaient après la jolie petite blonde qu'ils trouvaient fort à leur goût et cela avait très vite dégénéré. Le ton était monté et par pur instinct Nozomu s'était interposé pour protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, mais il n'avait pas vu le couteau que son assaillant planta dans sa poitrine dans un geste qui se voulait à la base dissuasif. Yuya avait aussitôt hurlé de terreur créant autour d'elle et de son frère un attroupement de témoins ayant assistés à la macabre scène. Surpris et effrayés, les crapules avaient déguerpi tâchant d'éviter la foule qui cherchait à leur faire barrage, mais sans résultat. Nozomu avait rapidement été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche mais il rendit son dernier soupir avant même de passer les portes, une Yuya terrifiée et bouleversée pleurant sur lui…

Secouant la tête et se tapotant les joues, Yuya fila à la salle de bain. Elle avait furieusement besoin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et d'oublier ses horribles images. Mais le chagrin était plus vivace que jamais. Elle avait fait la promesse d'être reconnue, de se donner à fond dans la musique en mémoire de ses parents, mais cela faisant maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle avait abandonné ce rêve. Après la mort de son frère, elle avait cru ne jamais se relever, et pourtant, elle l'avait fait, encore, mais elle n'avait hélas plus les moyens d'accomplir son vœu le plus cher. Désormais, sans famille et privée d'amour, elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait.

* * *

- Dépêche-toi Kyoshiro, nous allons être en retard !

- Oui oui j'arrive ! Cria ce dernier en enfilant ses chaussures. Sakuya, est-ce que tu as vu mes partitions ?

- Tiens, elles sont là ! Sur le meuble de l'entrée.

-Ah merci ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

Pour toute réponse, Sakuya lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se détourna pour ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

- Sakuya, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kyoshiro en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Oooh ! Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit la jeune femme brune, intriguée.

Yuya qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter mais Kyoshiro fut plus rapide.

- Oh oui, je sais. Tu dois être la jeune femme qui vient faire le ménage !

- Mais oui, bien sur ! Renchérit sa compagne. Je suis bête. Entrez !

Elle s'effaça pour permettre à une Yuya interloquée de pénétrer dans leur appartement.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. Je peux repasser un peu plus tard, proposa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous allions partir. Expliqua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Je me présente, je suis Kyoshiro et voici Sakuya, ma compagne.

- Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Yuya.

Elle serra avec plaisir la main que lui tendait son hôte et adressa un petit signe de tête à la femme brune.

- Yuya, vous accomplissez un travail fantastique. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites pour nous.

La voix de Sakuya était chaleureuse et Yuya sut d'instinct qu'elle n'aurait très certainement jamais de problème avec ce couple plus que charmant. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils tenaient tous deux dans leurs mains un instrument de musique.

- Vous êtes musiciens ? Questionna-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet, je suis clarinettiste et Sakuya est flutiste.

- C'est exact, et nous nous rendons à une répétition d'orchestre, c'est pourquoi nous étions sur le départ.

- Un orchestre ? Répéta en écho Yuya. Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La rassura Kyoshiro. Notre chef d'orchestre est une personne indulgente. Dans tous les cas, cela a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Yuya. On te confie donc notre maison.

- A bientôt Yuya ! Rajouta Sakuya.

Sur ces paroles sympathiques, ils disparurent laissant la jeune fille plantée au milieu de l'immense séjour baigné par les rayons du soleil. Malgré une nuit des plus détestables, sa journée commençait plutôt bien. Mais aussi étrange que celui puisse paraitre, elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, mais où ? Elle n'aurait su le dire dans l'immédiat. Mais quelque fut la réponse à cette question qui allait la hanter un bon moment, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec un certain démon qu'elle préférait ne pas nommer ni même se rappeler. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle gagne son appartement pour y faire ses heures. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère mais à quoi bon y penser pour le moment ? Elle cessa de scruter la porte et se mit rapidement au travail. L'heure tournait.

* * *

-Kyo !

- …

- Hey Kyo, Tu m'écoutes ?

- La ferme Akira ! Je ne suis pas sourd.

- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyo ? Insista le jeune aveugle, son violon électrique à la main. T'es bizarre depuis hier soir et aujourd'hui on voit bien que tu n'es pas avec nous.

- Akira a raison. Ajouta un molosse borgne assis derrière une grosse batterie. T'as l'air complètement ailleurs.

Kyo redressa la tête de son synthétiseur excédé par ces remarques trop chiantes et balaya d'un regard les quatre personnes qui le regardaient avec des yeux interrogateurs, ce groupe qu'il avait surnommé lui-même les quatre sacrés du ciel. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste de cuir qu'il jeta sur son épaule et sans un mot préféra se retirer pour aujourd'hui. Il en avait assez. Mais c'était sans compter sur la sangsue surnommée Akari qui s'accrocha à son bras quand il passa près d'elle.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Kyo chéri ? On n'a pas encore fini notre répétition. Tu ne veux donc plus m'entendre chanter pour toi ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je veux encore jouer moi. Renchérit la voix de Luciole derrière eux. Je veux prouver à tous que je suis le meilleur guitariste.

- Et moi la meilleure chanteuse.

- Après tout, nous sommes les meilleurs. Rigola le molosse appelé Bontenmaru.

D'une secousse, Kyo se dégagea de l'emprise d'Akari un sourire fugace aux lèvres et se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Pff, vous n'êtes les meilleurs que parce que je suis le meilleur. Sans moi vous ne valez rien, faudrait pas l'oublier.

Les quatre sacrés ne se montrèrent nullement blessés par ces propos. Ils le connaissaient par cœur leur démon. S'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, Kyo ne les garderait pas près de lui.

- Dis Kyo ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de faire le guignol en montant sur scène tout les soirs avec ton costume ridicule ? C'est accoutrement ne te convient pas du tout tu sais !

Bonten allait exploser de rire en se rappelant Kyo habillé en pingouin mais le regard meurtrier que lui adressa ce dernier le coupa dans son élan.

- Est-ce que tu aurais envie de mourir le gros qui sert à rien ?

- Allons Kyo, tu sais bien que Bonten ne fait que te taquiner ! Il n'est pas sérieux.

- Au contraire Akari, je suis très sérieux. A quoi ça te sert Kyo de continuer à te produire ainsi ? Tu ferais mieux de quitter ce milieu et te consacrer à notre groupe. On ferait un malheur à nous cinq. En plus si c'est une question de pognon, tu es déjà plein aux as.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi la bête ! S'énerva soudainement Akira l'aveugle. Kyo est le meilleur pianiste au monde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrêterait sa carrière ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu rêves de monter sur scène avec Kyo ! Lança Luciole. Mais Kyo ne veut pas de toi !

- La ferme Luciole, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Puis se tournant vers celui qu'il considérait comme un Dieu. Kyo, dis leur que je monterai un jour sur scène avec toi ! Muramasa t'a demandé de te trouver quelqu'un pour jouer en duo alors ce sera moi puisque tu ne veux pas de Kyoshiro.

Mais Kyo se contenta de ricaner.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'encombrerai de quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais à ma hauteur ?

Cette réplique vexa profondément Akira qui serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai ça ! Kyo est trop cool quand il joue seul et moi j'adore le voir dans de beaux smokings. Il n'a besoin de personne pour être le meilleur. Dit une Akari tout sourire en s'imaginant à son bras, elle-même habillée en princesse.

- Peut-être mais Muramasa ne te laissera pas tranquille. Insista Akira. Tu dois te trouver quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi et à part moi ou ton frère, personne n'en est capable.

Le regard de Kyo se perdit au loin. Personne ? Akira n'avait pas tort. Pourtant… cette fille… Il secoua de manière presqu'imperceptible la tête comme s'il venait de penser à la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Pourtant, c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle la veille qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il se rappelait son jeu technique, sa vigueur et son enthousiasme quand ses petites mains avaient parcouru l'ensemble du clavier dans une vitesse mystifiante pour une fille aussi banale. Où avait-elle appris à jouer ainsi ? Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi était-il presque certain de l'avoir déjà vue ? S'en ficher éperdument serait pourtant bien plus tranquillisant pour son esprit. Raah ! Tout cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Depuis quand il se prenait la tête pour des choses aussi futiles que savoir d'où sortait cette gamine qui ne représentait pour lui rien de plus qu'un jeu, un vulgaire passe-temps ?

Sans un regard pour son groupe qui l'observait en silence, il se détourna en soupirant et quitta les lieux. Aujourd'hui, il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à jouer et encore moins à supporter leurs sarcasmes.

* * *

Aussi prudemment et silencieusement que possible, Yuya pénétra dans l'appartement de Kyo Mibu, telle une voleuse. Elle se savait un don pour marcher à pas de velours quand cela était nécessaire mais à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir si le démon était chez lui ? Il finirait bien par la repérer de toute façon. Puis, en tant que musicien hors pair, il devait posséder une ouïe très fine. Pourtant, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qui avait bien besoin d'être nettoyée. Encore une fois, il y avait une quantité phénoménale de vaisselle empilée dans l'évier et des bouteilles jonchaient également le sol du salon. Impossible que cet homme puisse faire ça à lui tout seul. Il devait très certainement inviter des amis, Yuya ne voyait pas les choses autrement.

Après plus d'une heure à décrasser de fond en comble la cuisine qui retrouva son éclat naturel, et ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles, Yuya alla visiter les chambres afin de juger de leur état de crasse. Si Kyo était du genre à inviter des amis chaque soir elles devaient être dans un état déplorable, pourtant elle n'avait rien remarqué la veille. En effet, les trois pièces n'avaient rien de comparable avec le reste de l'appartement et notamment la chambre de l'artiste où des vêtements trainaient ici et là. En y pensant, il serait peut-être judicieux de sa part d'aller la mettre en ordre, mais pourtant, rien que de penser à y mettre un pied, elle tremblait. C'est ici qu'avait eu lieu leur première rencontre. Un souvenir qu'elle préféra oublier.

Elle referma la porte d'une des chambres d'amis et son regard capta un filet de lumière qui provenait de cette pièce magique qu'elle avait tant aimé la veille. Yuya hésita un instant mais laissa ses pas la mener au piano qui trônait majestueux en son centre et qui semblait une fois de plus l'appeler. Oubliant ce pourquoi elle était ici, elle s'installa sans réfléchir sur le banc et ses doigts frôlèrent les touches. Elle se lança alors dans une gamme rapide puis sans transition aucune entama l'un de ses morceaux favoris « La Lettre à Élise ». Légère, insouciante et libre de créer sa propre interprétation, elle ne sentit pas l'aura négative qui emplissait la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait. Derrière elle, adossé au chambranle de la porte, l'œil fixe, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Kyo ne pipait mot. Il écoutait cette insignifiante petite chose qui avait osé toucher à son piano offrir un morceau qu'il détestait. Il haïssait cet air qu'il jugeait trop lent et mélancolique à son goût et d'un chiant insupportable par son côté romantique. Pourtant, s'il n'avait pas encore interrompu cette fille c'était parce qu'elle avait une façon de jouer complètement différente de tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusque là. Même son « Vol du Bourdon » de la veille, bien que parfaitement maitrisé pour son âge, ne correspondait pas tout à fait à la partition. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus que lui-même ne possédait pas et dont il ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand Yuya acheva son morceau, elle lâcha un petit « ha » de satisfaction qui trouva pour écho une voix parfaitement démoniaque, la glaçant d'effroi. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se retourna vivement, faisant face à la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir.

- Salut la fille !

-K… Kyo Mibu ! Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ouais c'est mon nom.

- Je… je suis dés…

- T'es au courant que tu joues comme un manche à balai ?

- Hein !

- En plus, je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Yuya se leva vivement de son banc et adressa à Kyo un hochement de tête, petit signe dérisoire en guise d'excuse. Elle avait terriblement honte de s'être fait prendre. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

Elle voulut sortir pour aller se cacher dans un trou de souris mais Kyo lui barra le passage d'un bras.

- Qui t'a appris à jouer comme ça ? Tes parents ?

Bien loin de continuer à craindre le grand pianiste, Yuya se révolta. Il avait mentionné ce mot qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un comme lui.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et je t'interdis de parler de mes parents.

- Tu es vraiment une fille chiante !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé imbécile.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, Kyo ancrant plus profondément ses pupilles dans la couleur émeraude, cherchant la réponse à sa question. A sa grande surprise, son adversaire aussi futile soit-il ne plia pas. Rare étaient les femmes capables de soutenir son regard avec autant de hargne. Il souffla puis libéra la prisonnière de sa cage. Yuya en profita pour filer sans demander son reste. Le démon resta un instant plongée dans ses pensées, le souvenir vivace d'une rencontre en suspend datant d'il y a dix ans. Alors, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Oui, c'était bien elle, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Décidément, tout cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir comment les choses évolueraient. En attendant, il allait appeler les quatre sacrés du ciel. Ce soir il ne jouait pas et il avait très envie de picoler…

* * *

Je vous promets qu'une fois l'histoire vraiment lancée vous aurez du Kyo/Yuya à gogo.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé même si je ne suis pour ma part que moyennement emballée par ce chapitre.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux jours suivants, Yuya ne rencontra ni le charmant couple, ni le fameux démon aux yeux rouges. Néanmoins, ce dernier semblait avoir pris plaisir à se venger d'elle. Au lendemain de leur dernière altercation, après sa petite séance pianistique, elle avait trouvé un appartement sens dessus dessous, des boites à pizzas, des pâtes, un mélange de bières et de saké emplissant de leurs aromes indélicats l'immense appartement. Même les chambres d'amis semblaient avoir été visitées et subies un terrible ouragan. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet homme ! Mais fort heureusement le week-end était enfin là.

Elle dormit longtemps ce samedi matin là et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit Mahiro frapper à sa porte qu'elle réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps de se lever. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elles étaient censées passer la journée ensemble. Elle était pourtant si bien dans son lit tentant d'oublier ses soucis et surtout l'autre imbécile. Mais bon, elle avait promis à son amie de faire les magasins avec elle malgré son manque d'argent et elle avait de toute façon fort besoin de se changer les idées après une semaine si épuisante autant physiquement que mentalement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait à affronter un homme comme Kyo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? C'est moi qui invite. Déclara Mahiro alors que les deux filles venaient de s'attabler dans un petit restaurant de sushis sur les coups de 13h.

- Je peux très bien payer ma part ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça Mahiro.

- Voyons Yuya ! Ca me fait plaisir, alors prends ce que tu veux. Après, nous irons à la fête foraine et ce soir je t'emmène quelque part.

- Ah oui ! Où ça ?

Yuya contempla son amie, des étoiles dans les yeux. Chaque fois que Mahiro prenait l'initiative de lui faire une surprise, cela était toujours parfaitement réussi et elle en gardait un souvenir des plus merveilleux, comme la fois où l'année dernière, pour son anniversaire, elle avait fait tirer un feu d'artifice depuis la propriété de ses parents. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'argent pouvait parfois faire le bonheur. Dommage que celui-ci lui faisait tant défaut. Elle n'était pas en mesure de lui rendre la pareille.

Elles passèrent une excellente journée, ne s'achetèrent aucun vêtement mais mangèrent barbe à papa et bonbons en tout genre avant de faire des manèges qui donnèrent la nausée à la petite blonde. Et quand il fut presque 20h, Mahiro déclara qu'il était de temps de rentrer pour se changer.

- Mais où allons-nous ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir. Pourquoi doit-on s'habiller ?

- Cesse de poser des questions Yuya, mets cette robe et dépêchons nous !

Yuya comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Mahiro ne lui dirait rien de toute façon.

20h45. Elles pénétrèrent dans le 'Suntory Hall'.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Demanda Yuya ne sachant si elle devait se fâcher.

En effet, impossible de ne pas remarquer l'immense affiche à l'entrée avec la face d'un certain imbécile plaqué dessus. Certes, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir un jour assister à l'un de ses concerts mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le spécimen elle n'était plus très sur de vouloir le voir jouer.

- Je sais que ta rencontre avec Kyo Mibu n'a pas été une grande réussite et qu'il s'est moquée de toi, mais j'avais pris ces places il y a maintenant plus de six mois et je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire.

- Mon anniversaire ?

Mahiro se mit à rire.

- Tu as été tellement occupée cette semaine que tu en as oublié ton propre anniversaire. Tu es vraiment incroyable Yuya. Bon anniversaire !

La jeune femme brune prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu as aujourd'hui 19 ans. Félicitations ! Et si on y allait ?

Mais Yuya ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son amie, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

- Oh non Yuya, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer ?

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait vraiment une amie des plus merveilleuses, la meilleure qu'il puisse exister.

- Merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je…

Mais Mahiro n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus et puis l'heure tournait. Le concert allait commencer. Elle attrapa la main de Yuya et l'entraina dans la salle de concert où on les installa sur l'un des balcons. Un balcon ? Décidément, Mahiro avait pensé à tout. Elles auraient d'ici la meilleure vue, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient piles en face du magnifique piano à queue installé au centre de la scène. Mais s'il prenait l'envie à l'artiste de regarder par là il ne verrait qu'elles. Il n'aurait juste qu'à lever les yeux. Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça au final d'être installées ici ? Yuya commençait à en douter sérieusement. Pourtant, malgré son manque de sympathie pour le pianiste mondialement connu, et la crainte d'être vue, elle se sentait devenir nerveuse et prise d'hystérie. Elle allait enfin assister à l'un de ses concerts en direct. C'en était presque irréaliste. Elle ne connaissait de son attitude envers son public que ce qu'on lisait dans les journaux et les magasines. Mais cette fois, elle allait le découvrir de ses propres yeux.

Soudain, la lumière baissa, le rideau se leva et un homme grand, d'une beauté à couper le souffle apparu sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire. Impeccablement vêtu, veste et pantalon noirs contrastant avec une chemise d'un blanc parfait, Kyo marchait d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au piano sans un coup d'œil à son auditoire, ses longs cheveux couleur de jais volant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il prit place, un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à jouer obligeant le public à retenir son souffle. Était-ce une de ses manœuvres diaboliques pour les rendre fous ? Yuya était sur des charbons ardents attendant avec impatience le moment où Kyo poserait ses mains sur le clavier pour entamer un morceau qui les transporterait tous.

Quand il sentit que le public était sur le point d'exploser, Kyo afficha un sourire moqueur presque sadique puis ses mains se soulevèrent avant de s'élancer dans le rythme effréné qu'imposait le magnifique chef d'œuvre « le Vol du Bourdon », un morceau d'une telle difficulté d'interprétation qu'il était presque impossible de le maitriser sans l'habileté d'un musicien à enchainer à une vitesse fulgurante de nombreuses notes. Il s'agissait là d'une pièce de virtuosité technique que Kyo Mibu semblait maitriser à la perfection, et bien au-delà.

Alors que Kyo semblait dans un autre monde, Yuya prenait une véritable claque. Était-ce une punition ? Son propre Vol du Bourdon qu'elle avait joué sur le piano de Kyo semblait soudain si dérisoire et pitoyable face au talent de cet homme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe pile le jour où Kyo avait décidé d'interpréter cette œuvre ? Elle ne savait même plus si elle était en parfaite admiration devant lui ou si elle était prête à s'écrouler pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était comme si Kyo lui faisait ressentir toute l'étendu de sa misérable vie, une vie dénouée de sens, une vie sans famille, sans amour…Une vie sans le moindre talent pianistique.

Une fois de plus, Kyo souleva un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Comme à son accoutumé il ne porta pas le regard sur son public qui se levait pour lui faire une ovation digne d'un seigneur. Néanmoins, et ce, sans qu'il n'est besoin de faire le moindre mouvement, ses yeux convergèrent vers le haut se fixant sur un point, et plus précisément sur une jeune fille au teint devenu blafard. Un sourire sournois naquit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se faisant plus brillant comme s'ils cherchaient à faire passer un message.

La pauvre Yuya avait bien du mal à garder les yeux rivés à ceux du démon. Pourquoi l'a scrutait-il ainsi ? Elle se sentait déjà bien assez mal comme ça, pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'elle subisse un regard si railleur ? Pourtant, elle ne céderait pas, hors de question ! Et son propre regard se fit plus dur, comme déterminé. Alors, pour son plus grand soulagement, Kyo cessa de la dévisager pour reporter son attention sur son prochain morceau « les quatre saisons » de Vivaldi, troisième mouvement « l'été » joué presto.

Sans même que Yuya ne s'en rende compte, le concert touchait à sa fin. Kyo se leva, lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme de ménage qui semblait livide et quitta la scène, satisfait.

* * *

La salle se vidait petit à petit et Yuya avait toute les peines du monde à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle entendait à peine la voix de Mahiro qui la suppliait de lui répondre, inquiète face au silence de son amie. Mais Yuya avait remonté le temps dix ans en arrière, se rappelant le dernier concert donné par ses parents. Elle les revoyait sur scène, la joie se lisant sur leurs visages, offrant la plus bouleversante des représentations et leur plus précieux des cadeaux avant de disparaitre à tout jamais. Depuis, Yuya n'avait plus jamais assisté à un seul concert, persuadée que personne ne pourrait de toute façon être à la hauteur de ses défunts parents. Mais ce soir, tout était remis en question. Kyo Mibu venait de lui prouver qu'il existait des musiciens capables de prodige, exécutant des morceaux d'une telle difficulté qu'il semblait impossible d'imaginer que l'on puisse jouer avec une attitude laissant croire qu'il était facile de les interpréter. Sans aucun doute, cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Jamais Yuya ne pourrait surpasser un interprète tel que cet ange noir à qui rien ne semblait faire peur, pas même si elle s'en donnait les moyens et le temps. Pourtant, ce regard qu'il n'avait adressé qu'à elle… Yuya sortie soudain de ses profondes pensées réalisant la signification d'un tel regard. Kyo lui avait lancé un Défi...

- Kyo ! Comme toujours, tu as été remarquable. Le complimenta Muramasa alors que ce dernier se débarrassait de sa tenue de pingouin avant de se vautrer sur le sofa de sa loge.

-Pourtant, je t'ai trouvé différent de d'habitude. Pourquoi avoir changé ton programme ? Tu n'étais pas censé interpréter « Le Vol du Bourdon » ! Es-tu tracassé par quelque chose ?

Comme si Kyo allait lui répondre…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne me répondras pas. Cela n'a de toute façon aucune importance puisque le public n'y a vu que du feu. Néanmoins, j'aimerai savoir si tu as réfléchi à notre dernière conversation.

Kyo lui adressa un regard qui en disait long mais Muramasa n'avait jamais eu peur des coups d'œil peu engageant de son élève et conserva son sourire habituel.

- As-tu réfléchi à la personne qui serait susceptible de monter sur scène avec toi ? Nous recevons de plus en plus de demandes. Le public souhaiterait beaucoup te voir jouer avec quelqu'un.

- J'ai soif ! Lâcha simplement Kyo, passablement irrité d'avoir encore cette conversation avec son maître.

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience Kyo ? Et qui était cette jeune fille sur le balcon ? Elle semblait livide.

Kyo tiqua. Alors comme ça, le vieux avait remarqué son coup d'œil adressé à cette planche à pain. Décidément, il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et ferma les yeux faisant mine de vouloir dormir.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer pour ce soir Kyo, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu prennes cette demande en compte. Produis-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec Kyoshiro ou Akira. Sinon, trouve-toi quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Muramasa laissa le pianiste seul et referma précautionneusement la porte en sortant. Kyo ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Quelqu'un qui soit à sa hauteur ? Pff ! Quelle idée stupide ! Comme si c'était possible ! Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, pas même son imbécile de frère ou le blond des quatre sacrés du ciel. Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient tous deux d'excellents musiciens mais il n'avait que faire de jouer avec eux. Cela le rendait parfaitement indifférent et l'ennuyait au possible rien que d'y penser. Non, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il aurait alors besoin d'une personne qui puisse le distraire, une personne sur qui il pourrait passer ses nerfs, et sans même qu'il est à chercher bien loin, il avait déjà en tête le visage de cette personne. Cette fille, cette planche à pain correspondait à la perfection.

En y repensant, il ne s'était nullement attendu à la voir ce soir. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? En tout cas, cela avait été beaucoup trop tentant. Il revoyait encore son visage décomposé quand il s'était mis à jouer « Le Vol du Bourdon ». Celui qu'elle avait interprété il y a quelques jours était pourtant excellent il devait bien le reconnaitre, mais il avait eu ce besoin de lui montrer qu'elle était encore bien là de la perfection. En tout cas, cette fille en avait eu pour ses frais. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage et de désespoir. Cela en était presque risible rien que d'y penser. Et puis… était-il possible qu'il se trompe ? Mais il avait cru lire dans ses yeux une réponse à son défi, comme si elle le menaçait de pouvoir un jour le détrôner. Kyo pouffa. Il était certain qu'elle serait un bon choix. Elle avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être son serviteur numéro un.

* * *

La semaine suivante s'écoula sans que Yuya ne rencontre à nouveau la star internationale. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas eu à cœur de lui tenir tête et encore moins de devoir supporter ses sarcasmes. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à se souvenir de son concert et de son regard empli de mystère et de défi, mais surtout de cette horrible sensation de n'être qu'une misérable face à tant de talent et de virtuosité. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être le genre de personne à se laisser aller au désespoir pour si peu. Si peu ? Face au malheur qui l'avait accablée de ses coups suite à la perte de ses parents puis de son frère, cette injustice lui semblait en effet bien dérisoire.

Alors qu'elle terminait son ménage au domicile de Kyoshiro et de sa compagne en ce dernier jour de la semaine, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les voix des propriétaires emplir les lieux. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires pour partir au plus vite afin de ne pas les déranger.

- Bonjour Yuya ! Lança un Kyoshiro nullement surpris de la trouver chez lui.

- Bonjour ! Lança Yuya dans un sourire.

- Vous étiez sur le point de partir ? Questionna gentiment la jeune femme brune qui posait sa flûte traversière sur la table du salon.

- En effet, j'ai terminé ma journée. Je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester un moment ? Proposa Sakuya. Nous aimerions beaucoup discuter un peu avec vous. Après tout, vous êtes la personne qui nous permet de loger dans un appartement aussi propre et nous vous devons beaucoup vous savez !

Yuya était quelque peu gênée par ces compliments qu'elle jugeait ne pas mériter.

- Vous savez, je ne fais que mon travail.

- Peut-être, mais un super travail. Renchérit le jeune homme. Assied-toi Yuya ! Est-ce que du thé te ferait plaisir ? Nous avons également des gâteaux au miel. Et puis tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais ! Nous ne sommes pas si vieux que ça. Nous n'avons que 22 ans.

- D'accord !

- Alors, du thé ?

- Avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup.

Après que tous trois se soient installés bien confortablement, Yuya posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la dernière fois.

- Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez des musiciens connus ? Vos noms et visages me disent quelque chose mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Eh bien, nous jouons dans l'orchestre philarmonique de Tokyo. Expliqua Sakuya. L'orchestre compte 166 membres et il est le plus important du Japon.

A cette révélation, les yeux de Yuya brillèrent plus intensément. Elle aimait à rencontrer des musiciens et parler musique avec eux. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait guère l'occasion d'exprimer ses sentiments et sa passion envers ce qui était à la base toute sa vie.

- Impressionnant ! S'extasia la jeune fille. J'ai de nombreux CD chez moi, cet orchestre est formidable. Je me disais bien que je vous connaissez.

- Merci Yuya, c'est gentil à toi de dire ça. Nous faisons en effet de notre mieux pour être les meilleurs. D'ailleurs nous avons un concert prévu samedi prochain. Peut-être aurais-tu envie de venir nous écouter ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

- Oh oui ! J'adorerai.

Kyoshiro et Sakuya s'échangèrent un sourire devant l'enthousiasme presque palpable de leur invitée.

- Mais...

Yuya hésitait à leur révéler qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une place pour un orchestre aussi prestigieux. Pourtant, Kyoshiro parut comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et enchaina rapidement.

- Je déposerai ton billet d'entrée à l'accueil du Suntory, tu n'auras qu'à aller le récupérer de ma part.

- Au Suntory ? Répéta Yuya.

Yuya tâcha de chasser le souvenir d'un certain pianiste et avala une gorgée de son thé. Malgré l'aspect plus que douteux et sa couleur verdâtre mousseuse, ce thé n'en demeurait pas moins l'un des meilleurs qu'elle n'est jamais bu. Elle ne manqua pas de faire part à ses hôtes de son enthousiasme.

- Sakuya prépare le meilleur thé de tout le Japon.

- Voyons Kyoshiro, ne dis donc pas de bêtise. Ria Sakuya avant de s'adresser à la petite blonde.

- Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas Yuya ?

- Bien sur que je viendrais. C'est une chance unique que vous m'offrez là ! Je suis vraiment touchée de votre attention. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire cela pour moi.

- Cela nous fait plaisir. La rassura Kyoshiro.

Puis, changeant radicalement de sujet.

- Au fait Yuya, est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Kyo ?

- Kyo ? Répéta Yuya sans comprendre.

- Oui ! En fait, notre maître Muramasa nous a dit avoir fait engager une personne pour s'occuper de l'entretien de notre appartement, ainsi que de celui d'Akira. Alors, je me demandais si tout se passait bien avec mon frère.

Yuya avala de travers une énième gorgée de thé manquant de s'étrangler. Inquiète, Sakuya se pencha sur elle.

- Yuya ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas regardant Kyoshiro avec des yeux interloqués.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dis que Kyo était ton frère ?

- Oui !

- QUOI ? Cet idiot est vraiment ton frère ?

Si Sakuya parut choquée, Kyoshiro se mit à rire.

- J'en conclu que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- Je m'en serai volontiers passée. Rétorqua Yuya.

- Aaaah ! Ne fais pas attention à lui Yuya. Kyo n'est pas méchant tu sais mais il peut parfois être insupportable et n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Il n'est pas seulement insupportable. C'est un porc qui ne respecte rien et qui se prend pour Dieu. Célèbre ou non, je ne me laisserai pas faire par un type comme lui.

Cette fois, Kyoshiro partit dans un grand éclat de rire face à tant de franchise. Jamais encore il n'avait vu qui que ce soit parler comme ça de Kyo, même derrière son dos. S'il avait eu quelques inquiétudes au sujet de Yuya face au démon, cette dernière les avait balayées d'un revers de main. Malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge, cette jeune fille paraissait avoir de l'énergie à revendre. Kyo n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ces deux là feraient un beau duo.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que le bus 61 ramenait Yuya chez elle, cette dernière repensa à sa conversation avec Kyoshiro. Alors comme ça, cette espèce d'imbécile de Kyo était son frère, autant dire le jour et la nuit, l'ange et le démon. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible que deux frères soient si différents ? Il y avait forcément erreur. Kyoshiro était un rayon de soleil alors que Kyo était l'incarnation même de l'obscurité. Yuya remarqua alors avec horreur que bien qu'elle ne cessait de cracher son venin sur le pianiste, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle le détestait… oui, c'est vrai ! Mais elle le détestait tout autant qu'elle l'admirait. Là était tout le problème. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu de la semaine, elle n'avait cependant cessé de penser à lui. Durant leur discussion sur le démon, Kyoshiro avait fini par lui dire que ce dernier était actuellement en Chine pour cinq représentations inédites, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'appartement était restait propre tout ce temps. Cependant, il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos lectures.**_

_**Voici la suite.**_

* * *

Enfer et damnation ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si horrible dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Une condamnation aux peines de l'enfer était-elle tout ce à quoi elle avait droit après tant d'effort ? Tout châtiment devait viser à l'amélioration du coupable elle pouvait le concevoir. Mais Yuya n'était nullement coupable de quoi que ce soit, du moins le croyait-elle. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se trompe ?

Cette fois, pas question de jouer à la bonniche. Il allait en prendre pour son grade l'autre dégénéré de pianiste. Mais était-il seulement là ?

En ce lundi matin ensoleillé d'une nouvelle semaine de dur labeur, Yuya avait pensé qu'elle passerait une journée forte aisée puisque Kyo n'avait pas été là ces derniers temps, mais de toute évidence, il était rentré durant le week-end et fait la fête toute la nuit. De fort mauvaise humeur et plus remontée que jamais, Yuya traversa le salon en pagaille et se rua dans la chambre de Kyo plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle courut jusqu'aux rideaux qu'elle ouvrit à la volée d'un coup sec et la réponse à sa question muette ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bordel ! Est-ce que tu tiens si peu à la vie planche à pain ? Ferme ça tout de suite !

Yuya fit volte face plantant un regard meurtrier et rancunier dans les yeux rouges sang de son ennemi, les mains posées sur les hanches en signe de remontrance. Elle s'approcha du lit sans même rougir de voir Kyo à demi-nu. Elle était bien trop en colère pour ça et se mit à lui aboyer dessus.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends espèce d'idiot ? C'est quoi encore tout ce foutoir ? Tu ne respectes donc rien ? Dans quel monde tu vis ? Je te l'ai pourtant dit, je ne suis pas ton esclave. Il est hors de question que je nettoie tout ça à moi seule alors maintenant bouge-toi et viens m'aider !

De toute évidence, cette planche à pain ne manquait pas de toupet. Bien qu'irrité d'être réveillé de bon matin par une tigresse en furie, il trouvait pourtant tout cela fort captivant.

- Tu as de l'audace pour une gamine aussi insignifiante que toi ! Lâcha le démon d'un ton acerbe.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de gamine espèce de vieux croulant ?

Yuya doutait que cette insulte soit vraiment la mieux appropriée, mais tant pis. Elle eut alors la surprise de voir Kyo se mettre à rire.

- T'es toujours aussi marrante planche à pain !

Yuya émit une sorte de petit grognement, contrariée de se voir appeler planche à pain. Non, mais quel imbécile sérieux !

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! J'ai un nom et c'est Yuya.

- Ouais ouais, qu'est-ce que t'es chiante ! Cracha-t-il en se recouchant. Dégage si tu ne veux pas le regretter !

Mais Yuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle attrapa le drap et l'arracha du lit. Il était hors de question que le démon poursuive sa sieste alors que tant de ménage l'attendait au salon.

- Lève-toi ! Je te l'ai dis, je ne ferai pas tout ça seule. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je t'attends dans la cuisine alors dépêche-toi Kyo !

Elle tourna enfin les talons se faisant néanmoins à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait pas mais une main ferme s'enroula autour de son poignet et elle sentit son corps tomber en arrière sans pouvoir le retenir. Comme dans un rêve son dos rencontra le matelas et c'est alors que ses yeux se rivèrent au regard à la fois dur et moqueur de Kyo qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Il avait capturé ses mains, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête et l'observait avec attention.

- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Commença immédiatement à hurler Yuya.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris qui était le maître ici. Expliqua son tortionnaire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

- Pff, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? En plus d'être moche, tu comprends vraiment rien à rien.

- QUOI ?

Yuya tenta de s'extraite à la poigne de fer de Kyo se tortillant comme un vers sous lui, mais rien à faire. Il était beaucoup trop fort. Elle vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire à la connotation carnassière, comme s'il se préparait à dévorer sa proie. Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos à l'idée qu'il puisse lui prendre l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Cesse de sourire de cette manière sale pervers ! Et lève toi, tu me fais mal.

Mais Kyo fit la sourde oreille, son sourire démoniaque s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le cœur de sa victime s'accélérer. Quand il se pencha sur elle, il l'entendit retenir sa respiration ses magnifiques yeux émeraude rivés aux siens. Il pouvait lire dans son regard que jamais elle ne capitulerait face à lui, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle lui tiendrait tête. Kyo avait toujours eu pour habitude de voir trembler ses victimes devant lui, alors pourquoi l'observait-elle avec une espèce de lueur folle dans les yeux, comme une sorte de provocation ? Un peu comme ci elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle avait même cessé de lui gueuler dessus.

- Tu es bien silencieuse tout d'un coup. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas les idées mal placées ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre attendant patiemment qu'il daigne se pousser pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de partir ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Était-elle devenue complètement folle pour envisager de partager avec ce démon un moment aussi intime que celui qui venait de traverser son esprit ? Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle le détestait. Alors pourquoi avait-il sur elle une emprise telle qu'elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, ni même cesser de penser à lui ? Elle le sentit relâcher la pression sur ses poignets et pensait qu'il allait la libérer quand une de ses mains se posa sur son sein droit.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, t'es vraiment une planche à pain. Entendit Yuya avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler à pleins poumons.

- Mais… qu'est ce que… Arrête ! Lâche-moi espèce de débile !

Elle hurla si fort qu'elle aurait pu à elle seule ameuter toute la ville.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre une tornade à la chevelure rose qui se jeta sur Kyo pour s'accrocher telle une désespérée à son bras sous l'œil abasourdi de la pauvre Yuya. Bien que libérée de l'emprise du démon, elle ne bougea pas, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Kyo chériii ! C'est qui cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans ton lit ?

Mais Kyo ne répondit pas en entendant les autres arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Interrogea le molosse Bonten avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de l'inconnue. Oooohh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Bonten se mit à rire les mains sur les hanches et s'adressa à Kyo qui semblait se ficher pas mal de ce qui se passait.

- Alors maintenant tu t'attaques aux jeunes filles sans défense Kyo, et qui plus est une enfant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la bête ? Demanda Akari en se plantant devant lui. Kyo n'y est pour rien, c'est cette fille qui a tenté de le séduire.

- Qui a tenté de séduire qui ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Luciole !

Profitant qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à elle, Yuya se leva tentant de sortir de la chambre à pas de velours.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça planche à pain ?

- Kyo ! Est-ce que tu connais cette fille ? Redemanda Akari qui semblait contrariée par cette présence féminine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui pose pas la question toi-même ?

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce laissant la jeune fille aux prises avec ces trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda gentiment Bonten alors qu'Akari boudait et que Luciole semblait plus attiré par une mouche que par la jeune fille.

Yuya sut d'instinct que cette grosse barrique ne lui ferait aucun mal.

- Je m'appelle Yuya, j'ai été embauchée par la boite d'intérim Yamato pour faire le ménage chez Kyo.

- Hum, je vois. Tu es bien jeune pourtant mais c'est vrai que tu es très jolie, je comprends mieux pourquoi Kyo…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase sentant le coup d'œil peu engageant d'Akari.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous s'étaient rejoints dans le salon, Bonten fit les présentations. Il précisa à Yuya de ne pas faire attention à la jalousie maladive d'Akari.

- Kyo m'appartient ! Un jour on se mariera et ce n'est pas une fille comme toi qui risque de me le voler.

Yuya s'abstint de répondre se contentant d'observer Kyo qui fumait dans son coin, le regard perdu au loin, une bouteille de saké à la main. Comment pouvait-il boire de l'alcool au saut du lit ?

- Tu n'es même pas une femme, Kyo ne voudra jamais de toi Akari !

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhh ! La ferme Luciole ! Je vais te tuer.

Yuya assista alors à un combat plutôt comique alors que Bonten lui expliquait la vraie nature d'Akari.

- Ça ne change rien à mon amour pour lui. Bonten, pourquoi tu lui racontes tout ça ? Tu veux mourir toi aussi ?

Alors qu'un second combat s'engageait, Kyo quitta sa place près de la fenêtre pour aller s'enfermer dans la pièce du fond, dans un autre univers. Bientôt, le son d'un piano se fit entendre faisant cesser les trois compères mêlaient les uns aux autres dans des positions ridicules.

- Kyo est énervé ?

- Énervé ?

Yuya ne comprenait pas bien où voulait en venir Luciole.

- Chaque fois que Kyo est contrarié, il part s'enfermer et jouer pendant des heures. Mais je me demande bien ce qui peut l'avoir irrité à ce point aujourd'hui.

- Tout ça, c'est votre faute. Renchérit Akari.

- Bah, de toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Bonten lança un regard circulaire puis ajouta :

- On va t'aider à nettoyer tout ça Yuya. Après tout, c'est de notre faute si l'appart est dans cet état. N'est-ce pas Akari ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de me casser un ongle, ce serait mauvais pour mon image de chanteuse.

Mais le regard dépité de Yuya la fit céder.

- Bon ok, je vais vous aider. Mais Luciole aussi doit s'y mettre.

Mais ce dernier semblait avoir déjà disparu.

- Raah ! Il va me le payer, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Et Akira, où est-ce qu'il est celui-là ? Il est rentré chez lui cette nuit sans demander son reste. Je le déteste, je le déteste…

Laissant Akari pester dans son coin, Yuya remercia chaleureusement Bonten pour son aide. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin si elle ne voulait pas passer sa journée ici. Elle en profita pour lui demander ce que voulait dire Akari par le fait qu'elle soit chanteuse. Il lui expliqua alors qu'en dehors de ces heures de concerts, Kyo, lui-même, Luciole Akari et Akira formait un groupe dont Akari était la chanteuse.

- C'est un peu notre passe-temps même si nous ne sommes pas encore connus. Mais Kyo et Akira refusent que l'on joue en public. Surement à cause de leurs célébrités.

Yuya réalisa qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré Akira. Kyoshiro avait également parlé de lui la dernière fois, mais elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Qui est Akira ?

- Akira ? C'est le bébé du groupe. C'est notre violoniste, mais tout comme Kyo il est fort occupé puisqu'il joue dans l'orchestre philharmonique de Tokyo avec Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Bien qu'il soit aveugle, c'est un petit prodige. Il aimerait bien monter sur scène avec Kyo.

Aveugle ? Yuya se souvint alors de sa rencontre brutale avec un jeune homme blond aveugle tenant un violon dans les mains. Il avait mentionné qu'il allait à une répétition d'orchestre. Il s'agissait très certainement de lui. En effet, il semblait bien jeune et elle comprenait pourquoi Bonten disait de lui qu'il était le bébé du groupe. Dans tous les cas, bien que cela fut rapide, elle l'avait trouvé charmant et poli, pas comme un certain démon qui s'escrimait en ce moment même à jouer de toutes ses forces sur son piano. Yuya reconnaissait l'œuvre qu'il jouait, « Fantaisie Impromptu » de Chopin.

Alors que le salon retrouvait un semblant de propreté, qu'Akari était finalement partie après avoir fait un brin de vaisselle, Yuya s'autorisa une pause, se laissant attirer par le son du piano de Kyo. Elle arriva près de la porte se refusant à l'ouvrir et se laissa emporter par la musique rêvant de prendre sa place pour jouer à son tour. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à son concert, elle n'avait pas retouché au piano, mais l'envie de poser à nouveau ses mains sur les touches fragiles du clavier la prit violemment. Ce qui retint Yuya de ne pas franchir cette porte fut la sensation que Kyo ne jouait pas comme à son habitude. Sa musique paraissait dépourvue de sa perfection habituelle, le tempo n'était pas respecté et les pianissimo devenaient des fortissimo sonores et disproportionnels.

- C'est étrange !

Yuya sursauta. Concentrait sur le morceau de Kyo, elle n'avait pas entendu Bontenmaru approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Kyo jouer aussi mal. Pas même quand il faisait ses débuts sur scène il y a maintenant plus de dix ans. Quelque chose doit le tracasser.

Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraitre, Yuya sentie une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ennuyer le virtuose au point de jouer comme un débutant ? Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais se ravisa. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Kyo Mibu.

- Bonten ?

- Hum !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur Kyo ?

Le molosse l'observa un instant ne comprenant pas bien la raison de cette demande. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver une pareille requête ? Connaissant le démon, il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle ne mette jamais les pieds ici, il ne connaissait que trop bien son caractère et Yuya était si jeune et innocente. Mais il céda face à la détermination qu'il lu dans ses yeux d'en savoir plus sur la star internationale.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils prirent place dans les confortables fauteuils du salon.

- Comment Kyo est-il devenu pianiste ? Il ne semble pas du tout fait pour ce monde même s'il est incroyablement talentueux. Il a un caractère horrible et pourtant les gens continuent d'affluer à chacune de ses représentations.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Bonten médita un instant avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

- Kyo a ce don depuis la naissance. Il n'avait même pas six ans qu'il jouait déjà des œuvres que seuls les plus grands savaient maitriser. Muramasa, son maitre, l'a pris sous son aile à l'âge de quinze ans, mais Kyo refusait de se voir dicter sa conduite. Il ne jouait que lorsqu'il en avait envie et jamais pour faire plaisir aux autres, même pour Kyoshiro, son jeune frère qui à l'époque n'avait que sept ans. L'as-tu déjà rencontré Yuya ?

- Oui et je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que ces deux là soient frères.

- C'est sur que c'est à se demander s'ils sont nés de la même mère. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kyo était une forte tête et il refusait toutes les propositions de Muramasa de monter sur scène. Il avait le talent et les capacités pour devenir une star, mais Kyo s'en fichait pas mal. La célébrité ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

Bonten se racla la gorge avant de reprendre mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un nouvel arrivant.

- Ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? Ce fut quand Kyo assista au concert d'un célèbre couple de pianistes.

- Akira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Bonten.

Yuya reconnu aussitôt ce jeune homme qu'elle avait percuté il y a quelques jours de cela. Ignorant la question posée par Bonten, il tendit le bras vers Yuya qui attrapa sa main.

- Bonjour Yuya, je suis Akira.

- Comment…

- Comment je connais ton nom ? Tout simplement parce que je sais que tu es la fameuse jeune fille qui fait le ménage à mon domicile, ainsi qu'ici. Kyoshiro et Sakuya m'ont parlé de toi. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton travail.

- Je vois !

- Comment va ton bras ?

- Mon bras ?

- Ne te l'étais-tu pas écorché lors de notre dernière rencontre ?

- Hein !

- J'ai beau être aveugle, je perçois bien plus de choses que les voyants et j'avais senti l'odeur du sang. Je m'excuse encore pour ce petit incident.

Yuya n'en revenait pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et puis je vais bien, mon bras a parfaitement cicatrisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite Akira ? Demanda à nouveau Bonten.

- J'ai entendu le piano de Kyo et je suis venu ici. Il ne joue pas comme d'habitude, c'est ce qui m'a intrigué.

- Alors toi aussi, tu as remarqué !

- Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis violoniste, pas un vulgaire joueur de batterie.

- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre Akira ?

- Hemh !

Yuya n'avait nullement envie d'assister à une nouvelle altercation. Elle était désireuse de connaitre la fin de l'histoire sur Kyo et se tourna vers Bonten en quête de plus d'informations.

- Comme l'a dit Akira, ce fut le concert d'un célèbre couple qui changea la donne. A force de pression et d'entendre son maître lui rabâcher la même chose jour après jour, Kyo finit par accepter, et à contrecœur, il assista à la représentation qui modifia sa vision des choses à jamais. Nous pensons que Kyo a pris une vilaine claque lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et comprendre qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être le meilleur. Depuis, il s'est entrainé comme un malade et du jour au lendemain, il est devenu la star incontestable du piano, faisant de lui une célébrité mondiale.

Yuya comprenait mieux. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Kyo aimait jouer du piano qu'il se donnait à fond mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il convoitait le titre du meilleur pianiste mondial. Bonten avait su satisfaire sa curiosité, mais elle avait une dernière question à poser.

- Qui était ce fameux couple qui donna l'envie à Kyo de s'y mettre sérieusement ?

Ce fut Akira qui répondit.

- Kyo a assisté au tout dernier concert d'Ayana et Hiro Shiina.

* * *

_**Ça va enfin se lancer dans le prochain chapitre. Votre patience sera bientôt récompensée.**_


End file.
